


Couple's Shit

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [8]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Lance Tucker was always a playboy. Always a “one and done” kinda guy. But for six months he’s been with you and he’s gotten tired of doing all the “couple’s shit”. So you agree to no longer be a couple, but friends with benefits. That meant no kissing, holding hands, cuddling, etc.. Did Lance make a mistake?
Relationships: Lance Tucker & Reader, Lance Tucker & You, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 15





	Couple's Shit

“Lance! Come on! Our reservation is in ten minutes!” you call from the front door of Lance’s apartment. You were slipping on your heels, grumbling to yourself about your boyfriend.

Lance stalks out of his bedroom, stuffing his phone and wallet into his slacks. He looked good. Soooo good in his all black ensemble. You would tell him that, but you were annoyed at him. Unfortunately for you, he caught your wandering eyes. 

He smirked at you with a knowing look, “See something you like, sweetheart?”

You rolled your eyes, “Come on. I don’t want them to give our table away and I’m starving!” you were already walking out the door. 

You hear Lance scoff, “They wouldn’t dare give our table away! I bring them good business!”

_________________________________

The dinner was…alright. It wasn’t the best but it wasn’t the worst either. You and Lance were celebrating your sixth month anniversary. Lance thought it was stupid to celebrate, but you wanted to. So he made a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. You weren’t impressed, but you appreciated the thought. 

What you didn’t appreciate was Lance’s bitching and whining. He didn’t like the champagne they served him. His prime rib wasn’t cooked right. The flowers in the centerpiece were giving him a headache. He was relentless and he completely ruined your mood! You just wanted to have a nice dinner with your boyfriend, but no. He just couldn’t behave. 

So when you both walked into his apartment, you slammed his door with a growl. He snapped his head towards you, “What the hell is your problem?”

“What’s yours?! You were a complete asshole at dinner!”

He scoffed, “They weren’t doing anything right!”

“Lance, everything was fine! You were just picking a fight! What’s up with you lately? You’ve been snappy and cold. The only ounce of intimacy I get from you is when we’re fucking!”

“Then maybe that’s what we should just stick to, fucking!”

“What’re you talking out?” you gave him this look of confusion.

He ran his fingers through his pristine, gelled back hair, “Maybe I’m just tired of this couple’s shit, Y/N. The hand holding, the cuddling, the dating! All of it!”

“So what do you wanna do then?”

“I don’t know!” he throws his hands in the air, “I like being with you but I don’t think I like being with you.”

The statement makes your heart stop. He didn’t want to be with you?, “So what? Do you wanna be, like, friends with benefits then?”

He shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind. I mean, the sex is great, but…dating just isn’t me. Being someone’s boyfriend isn’t me. It never has been.”

You slowly nod, “Okay. Fine. We won’t be a couple anymore. No more hand holding, kissing, dating. None of it.” 

“Sounds good to me,” he says with a proud smile. 

You can’t help but roll your eyes, “Well, I’m gonna get going then.”

Lance looks at you confused, “You’re not gonna stay?”

“Nope. Friends with benefits don’t stay the night. Good night, Lance!”

Lance’s face falls, but you don’t see that, “Right. Okay. Good night!”

Later that night, getting into bed, Lance is uncomfortable and cold. He turns on his side, staring at the blank spot you usually sleep and he feels…uneasy? He shakes the thought. It’s probably because of the habit of you being the last thing he sees before he falls asleep. He can break that habit…right?

________________________________

Two days later, you’re in Lance’s bed. You arrived after a particular shitty day at work. You had so much pent up anger and Lance was very helpful in you forgetting all about your shitty manager, making you moan, writhe, and scream his name as you came.

He rolled off you after “giving you the gold”. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he watched your sweaty chest rise and fall with every pant you gave. 

He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you to him. His lifted his hand, bringing his lips to yours, but you moved away, “No kissing.” you then, pushed his arm off you, “And no cuddling. That’s couple’s shit. Remember, Lance?”

His heart dropped and he didn’t know why. This is what he wanted, “Yeah. Sorry. Force of habit, I guess.”

After you calmed, you got up and began to re-dress. You could feel Lance’s eyes on you and it just…you hated this. Lance didn’t want to be with you, but he still wanted you. And because you already fell hard for him, you saw this as your only chance to be with him, even if it was hurting you too. But because you cared about Lance so much, you had to let him go in that aspect. At least he didn’t fully want to get rid of you, right? 

______________________________

Lance wanted you to “meet up” but at your place. The tone of his voice on the phone indicated that he had a bad day and needed a release. So when there was a knock at your door, you knew it was him. You opened the door and he walked in. 

He leaned for a kiss, but you leaned back. He paused and pulled back, “Sorry,” he mumbled. His shoulders looking tense. 

“It’s…fine,” you mumbled back. You then led him to your bedroom where you did your thing. 

Afterwards, Lance continued to lay there, his eyes fluttering shut. You nudged at him, “Get dressed and go home, Lance,” you hissed.

He groaned, “’M tired, sweetheart!” he hasn’t called you that since your ‘break up’, “Just a quick nap. Promise.” he mumbled, eyes shut, and relaxing on your bed. 

Lance didn’t wake up until the next morning. He looked at your side of the bed to see it empty. He felt around it and noticed it was cold. Maybe you were already up?

He got out of bed and dressed back into his clothes from yesterday. He walked of your room and headed towards the door. He froze when he saw that you were sound asleep on the couch rolled into a blanket burrito. Did you not sleep in bed with him?

Only couples sleep in the same bed, Lance. he heard your voice in his mind and he cursed it. You were really taking this ‘no couple’s shit’ seriously, but he was the one who wanted it this way in the first place. So why did he feel empty without it?

He made his way to the couch, slowly falling to his knees at the edge of it. He stayed there, watching you for a bit. God, you were so beautiful. He allowed himself this. His heart pounding through his chest as he leaned down, softly pressing his lips to yours. He hadn’t kissed you in weeks. You wouldn’t even let him kiss you while you were fucking. 

He stilled when you stirred a bit. Your face scrunching up and Lance smiles to himself because he always found it adorable. When you stilled again, he stood up. He slowly backed away from you, eyes never leaving until his back is pressed against your door.

He unlocks it and turns the knob, “See you around, sweetheart.” he whispers before leaving. 

While he drove back to his place he tried to think about what he was feeling, what he was doing. When you two were dating, it never felt right. Lance wasn’t one to date. That was and always has been his thing. Until you. What was it about you that was so different? He always had this weird feeling in his stomach. He was always happy. He felt content in a way that he’s never felt before and it scared him. So he broke it off. 

But that also doesn’t make sense to him! You were good to him. Good for him and he just ends things with you? 

He thought that he’d be okay without your kisses, your cuddling, going on dates, holding hands. All that couple’s shit. But now…he misses it. 

He wants to hold your hand. He wants to kiss you. He wants to go on lame dates with you because it made him happy! You made him happy! Why the fuck did he want to get rid of the thing that made him happy?! Sure, sex with you made him happy, but he couldn’t have all of you like before. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

“I’m a fucking idiot!” he immediately swerves his car into the left lane and makes a U-turn, booking back to your place.

________________________________

You felt empty when you saw that Lance had left your place while you were asleep. Okay, you were trying to kick him out last night, but it was because you didn’t want to end up sleeping next to him. The possibility of it breaking you because as much as you wanted to sleep next to him, cuddle with him, you knew that’s not what he wanted. Afraid of upsetting him, you decide to sleep on the couch for the night, which was fine. You’ve done it lots of times, but nothing beats your comfy bed.

But now you’re awake and you’re making yourself coffee. You’re staring at the dark brown liquid drip into your mug as you think about what you could’ve done differently to prevent this. Maybe you were too affectionate? Were you clingy? Were you-

Knock knock knock!

Your attention is brought to the sound from your door. You walk over to it, not bothering to see who it is until you open the door, “Lance?”

His hands are on your face and his lips on yours. He holds you close and he kisses you and doesn’t pull away until you push him off, “What the-”

“I love you!” he bursts out.

Your eyes widen and you freeze, “W-What?”

“I love you. That’s why I broke things off and I know it’s a shitty excuse, but I do.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You were the first ever person to make me feel things I’ve never felt before and it-it scared me. I don’t know how to be someone’s boyfriend. Not really. But with you, things felt right and I was so confused, so I booked! Sorta. But I just now realized that I love you and I miss doing all that couple shit! I miss holding your hand in public! I miss cuddling with you on our nights spent in. I miss kissing you and going on dates and I’m so sorry I took all that for granted! Please, take me back!” he finished his rambling, staring at you with pleading eyes.

“So it wasn’t because of anything I did?”

“God, sweetheart, no. It was all me. You’re-You’re fucking perfect. Hell, you even agreed to being fuck buddies even if it was probably killing you inside and I didn’t even realize it until now. Again, I’m sorry.”

“You love me? You really love me?” you looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He brought his hand to your chin, holding it in place as his thumb ran across your lips, “Yeah. Y/N, I do. I really do.”

You pulled him in for a kiss by his shirt. His arms wrap around you, pulling you as close to him as possible, “I love you too,” you mumble against his lips.

“Good. I’m also sorry for making our sixth month anniversary shitty.” he mumble back, lips hovering yours.

“You can make it up to me later,” you said before pressing your lips to his again.

“Or I can make it up now,” he said before picking you up and carrying you to your room.


End file.
